Ayah, Aku Merindukanmu
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Ayah, kenapa ayah begitu cepat meninggalkanku?/.../Ayah, masih ingat dengan bulan yang kita lihat bersama?/Sena-centric  maybe /Another angst story from me/siapkan tisu sebelum membaca/RnR?


_Ayah,_

_Masih ingatkah Ayah kepada janji ayah dulu? Janji dimana Ayah akan datang ke ulangtahunku yang ke-13(pada saat itu aku masih umur 12 tahun)? Aku sangat senang sewaktu mendengarnya, mendengar Ayah akan datang ke ulangtahunku._

_Ayah,_

_Apakah Ayah ingat ketika aku sakit, Ayah dan Ibu merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang? Aku sangat rindu saat itu, rindu dengan kehangatan keluarga yang utuh._

_Ayah,_

_Lihatlah Ayah, aku telah berhasil masuk ke SMP terfavorit di kota ini! Ini semua berkat doa restu Ayah dan Ibu. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua._

_Ayah,_

_Aku rindu padamu. Rindu dengan belaian kasihmu, dengan candaanmu, dengan kasih sayangmu, dengan semuanya—yang behubungan denganmu dan diriku._

_Ayah,_

_Aku… mengharapkanmu pulang… Kumohon, pulanglah… aku—_

_._

_._

— _merindukanmu…_

/

— **Ayah, Aku Merindukanmu —**

|Aku sangat rindu padamu, Ayah. Seperti aku merindukan bulan purnama.|

_**Main's Chara**_** : Sena Kobayakawa**

**Eyeshield 21**___belongs with _**Richiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

_**Warning**_** : OoC tingkat tinggi, **_**Typo(s)**_**, **_**P.o.V changed**__**, AT**_**(**_**'cause at this story, Sena as a JHS student**_**)**_**, AU, AR **_**(**_**based my friend's true story**_**)**_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

|Kapan kita akan melihat bulan bersama-sama lagi, Ayah?|

/

Ayah,

Masih ingatkah Ayah ketika aku baru lahir? Aku terlahir normal dengan berat yang standar untuk bayi sejenisku—dan itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu menghela nafas lega. Tangisanku memecah keheningan ruang bersalin—dimana aku dilahirkan—pada saat itu. Suster menggendongku dan membawaku ke belakang untuk membasuhku. Suster membungkus tubuhku dengan kain putih dan menyerahkannya kepada Ayah. Ayah sedikit menitikkan air mata bahagia—Ayah berusaha tidak menangis—dan mengendongku dengan hati-hati. Ayah kemudian memelukku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, Ayah.

Ayah,

Apakah Ayah ingat ketika aku pertama kali berlatih berjalan? Ayah terlihat sangat kerepotan ketika mengajariku—apalagi saat itu Ibu sedang pergi berbelanja. Aku—yang saat itu masih berumur 9 bulan—hanya bisa memandang Ayah sembari mengemut jari-jariku yang mungil.

Sabar ya, Yah?

Ayah,

Ketika umurku 2 tahun, aku melihat Ayah sedang memandang benda bulat yang berada di atas langit pada malam itu. Aku segera bertanya—dengan cadel, tentu saja, "Ayah, Ayah cedang liyat apa?" sembari menarik lengan baju Ayah. Ayah tersentak dan memandang kearahku, dan aku hanya bisa memandang bingung kepada Ayah pada saat itu.

"Sena tahu itu apa?" tanya Ayah sembari menujukkan jari lentiknya ke arah benda bulat bercahaya itu.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleleng dengan pelan.

"Itu namanya bulan," tangan kiri Ayah membelai halus kepalaku, "sumber kebahagiaan Ayah."

"Cumber kebahagiyaan?" tanyaku heran.

Ayah tersenyum dengan berlatarkan bulan—kata Ayah, benda bulat bercahaya itu bernama bulan—Ayah merapatkanku kepadanya, "ya, sumber kebahagiaan Ayah."

"Kenyapa hayus buyan?"

"Karena…," Ayah berhenti berbicara. Ayah memangkuku dan membelai kepalaku, "ada kenangan manis yang terselip di antara Ayah dan Bulan."

Aku berhenti bertanya dan ikut memandang bulan bersama Ayah. Bulan itu—seperti… Ayah…

Ayah,

Ingatkah Ayah ketika aku pertama kali masuk TK? Dengan seragam baru yang melekat di badanku saat ini, aku melangkah dengan riang menuju sekolah—dan diikuti oleh Ayah dan Ibu di belakangku. Ibu tersenyum melihatku. Ayah hanya memasang wajah datar.

Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedikit kecewa, _kenapa Ayah hanya memasang wajah datar?_, batinku galau.

Ibu menghampiriku dan menggendongku. Ibu membawaku ke dalam TK baruku tanpa Ayah, tanpa keluargaku yang lengkap.

Sebenarnya aku lebih suka jika kita bertiga bersama-sama, Ayah…

Ayah,

Apa Ayah ingat denganku yang pada umur 5 tahun terjatuh dari pohon—yang untungnya hanya 1 meter—waktu itu? Ayah segera membawaku ke dalam rumah dan berteriak memanggil Ibu. Aku hanya sedikit meringis ketika Ayah menggerakkan kaki kananku. Walaupun pelan, itu sakit sekali.

Sepertinya kakiku terkilir.

Ibu—dengan tergopoh-gopoh—segera membawa obat dan merawat luka-luka yang berada di tubuhku. Jujur saja, aku ingin menangis sekarang—kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

Ayah meluruskan kedua kakiku dan mulai memijatnya. Sedikt sakit, tapi setidaknya membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Jangan panjat pohon sembarangan, kamu itu bukan monyet yang bisa bergelantungan dengan ringannya di pohon, kau tahu?" ucap Ayah sembari tetap memijit kakiku. Aku hanya meringis pelan mendengar sindiran Ayah.

_Kok_ Ayah tahu kalau aku sedang terobsesi dengan monyet?

Ayah,

Ayah masih ingat ketika kita bertiga pergi bersama pada saat aku berumur 7 tahun? Terdengar sepele, memang. Tapi—itu sangat berkesan untukku, Ayah.

Ibu membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan makanan. Aku membawa mobil-mobilan kesayanganku. Ayah membawa semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan nanti.

Ayah berjanji akan membawaku ke tempat yang indah.

Begitu mendengar kata indah, aku langsung berlonjak semangat. Seindah apakah tempat itu? Apakah seindah bulan? Kuharap begitu.

"Apakah tempat itu seindah bulan, Yah?" tanyaku kepada Ayah.

"Lihat saja," Ayah tersenyum sembari tetap menyetir. Oh Ayah, kau membuatku semakin penasaran!

Ibu tersenyum melihatku. Beliau membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, "lihat saja nanti, Sena."

Tiba-tiba Ayah berhenti dan mengajak aku dan Ibu turun. Sebenarnya aku heran, _apakah sudah sampai? Cepat sekali,_ pikirku heran.

Ayah menyingkirkan semak belukar yang berada di depannya, aku dan Ibu hanya bisa mengikuti. Ibu mulai menutup mataku. Aku sempat protes. Namun, Ibu menyuruhku diam supaya terkesan lebih 'menghayati'.

Ibu pikir aku sedang maju membaca puisi, ya?

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang takjub. Ini… tempat yang indah…

"Ini… Ayah serius?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin ada tempat seindah ini!

Ayah memandangku sejenak. Kau mengacak-acak rambutku, "ya, indah bukan?"

Indah, tentu saja ini indah! Padang bunga Lily berwarna putih yang telah bermekaran, sangat indah!

Ayah, darimana Ayah tahu kalau aku menyukai bunga Lily?

Ayah,

Masih ingatkah ayah ketika aku menangis pada umur 9 tahun? Oh yeah, kekanak-kanakan, aku tahu itu. Tapi air mata ini tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

Ayah pasti heran, kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis ketika sampai di rumah. Aku memang laki-laki, Ayah. Tetapi apa salahnya aku menangis jika—

.

.

—aku kehilangan sahabatku yang sangat berharga?

Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sakit, hati ini rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali.

Serasa dirajam oleh ribuan jarum secara bertubi-tubi.

Ayah hanya memandangku heran. Ayah mendekatiku kemudian bertanya, "kenapa kamu menangis, Sena?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleleng. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ayah. Lidahku serasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

Ayah hanya menghela nafas dan memelukku. Aroma parfum _Bvlgary_ yang biasa Ayah pakai menyeruak kedalam hidungku.

Nyaman…

"Jangan menangis," bisik Ayah pelan.

Ayah… terima kasih…

Ayah,

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun, kita jalani bersama.

Ayah dan Ibu adalah hartaku yang berharga, tidak dapat kupungkiri itu.

Semenjak aku lahir sampai umurku saat ini, 11 tahun, aku sudah banyak mengalami suka dan duka bersama Ayah dan Ibu.

Jika aku bisa mengubah takdir, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, bersama Ibu, bersama kalian berdua.

Selamanya.

Ayah,

Untuk kali ini, bolehkah aku menangis? Menangis untukmu, menangisi kepergianmu.

Kau meninggal karena sakit ketika umurku 12 tahun. Kau meninggalkan kami berdua, aku dan Ibu.

Ibu terlihat sangat syok mendengar Ayah meninggal. Ibu langsung berlutut dan menangis sedih.

Aku juga ingin menangis, Ayah. Ingin sekali.

Waktu itu aku hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan Ibu. Aku ingin menangis seperti Ibu, namun diurungkan niat itu.

Ayah bilang kepadaku supaya aku jangan menangis lagi, kan?

Ibu, aku juga sedih, Bu.

Seharusnya hari ini aku berbahagia bersama kalian karena aku berhasil lulus dan masuk ke sekolah terfavorit di daerah ini. **Seharusnya.**

Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Aku dan Ibu berduka karena Ayah telah pergi.

Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kananku. Berusaha menahan air mata ini. Karena aku sudah berjanji kepada Ayah. Aku tidak akan menangis. Karena aku laki-laki.

Dirimu yang tertutup oleh selimut putih membuat nafasku tertahan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Apakah salah jika aku menyalahkan Tuhan pada saat keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa Ayah begitu cepat meninggalkanku?

Kenapa, Ayah?

Ibu memelukku erat, berusaha melepaskan semua bebannya. Aku tahu, aku memang terpukul. Tetapi, sangat jelas yang sangat terpukul akan semua ini adalah Ibu.

Apa kita tidak bisa melihat bulan bersama-sama lagi, Ayah?

Apa kita bertiga tidak bisa pergi mengunjungi padang bunga Lily putih bersama-sama lagi, Ayah?

Apa kita tidak bisa bercanda ria bersama lagi?

Apa kita tidak bisa saling ejek-mengejek lagi?

Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang Ayah lagi?

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam pikiranku, Ayah. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Bagaimana hidup kami berdua jika tanpa Ayah?

Akankah—aku dan Ibu sanggup?

Ibu mengusap air mataku. Ah, ternyata aku menangis. Maaf Ayah, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Hati ini sudah terlanjur sakit karena kepergianmu.

Aku sedih Ayah, sangat sedih.

"Relakan Ayah, Sena. Dia… sudah tiada…," bisik Ibu di telingaku dengan suara serak. "dia tidak akan kembali walaupun kita menangis."

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menangis keras.

(—)

Hari ini hari pemakaman Ayah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan kesedihanku. Aku melihatmu terbaring di peti mati itu dengan wajah damai. Membuat hatiku semakin tersayat.

_Haruskah Ayah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua?_, pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar di otakku. Ayah, kenapa ayah harus pergi? Kenapa, Yah?

Kenapa?

Ibu berdiri di sebelahku, menggenggam tanganku erat. Ibu menangis dengan suara pelan—dan itu terdengar jelas di telinga kiriku.

Hari ini gerimis turun. Langit berwarna hitam, mendung. Elegasi hitam menyelimuti awan. Paradigmaku saat ini, _langit mewakiliku untuk menangis_.

Syaraf otakku serasa paralistis ketika sepasang batu nisan itu ditanam. Nisan itu bertuliskan namamu, Ayah. Iris mata coklat _hazel_ milikku serasa perih ketika melihatnya.

Aku ingin sekali menangis jika diperbolehkan.

"Ayah…," desisiku pelan. Aku segera menghapus sedikit air mata di sekitar pelipisku. "selamat tinggal, Ayah. Ayah adalah Ayah terbaik yang pernah kupunya," lanjutku sembari tersenyum pahit.

Selamat tinggal, Ayah… aku bersyukur memiliki Ayah seperti Ayah.

(—)

Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP mendatangi pemakaman itu dengan sebuket bunga Lily putih di tangannya. Dengan perlahan, dia berjalan mendekati salah satu makam. Tangan berwarna putih itu bergerak membelai salah satu nisan makam itu. Sedikit tersenyum, dia menaruh buket bunga Lily yang dia bawa di atas makam itu.

Nama laki-laki itu; Sena Kobayakawa—terdapat di strap nama di seragamnya.

Dia melepaskan tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas. Sebuah amplop putih kapur dia keluarkan dari tas. Dia menaruhnya secara hati-hati di atas makam itu.

"Ayah," panggilnya pelan, "apa Ayah masih ingat ketika aku masih berumur 10 tahun? Aku menulis buku _diary_. Semua itu berisi tentang Ayah, Ayah, dan Ayah. Karena Ayah adalah panutanku, pahlawanku, kebanggaanku," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Dan Ayah masih ingat tidak, ketika aku mengucapkan itu?" dia membelai nisan itu perlahan, "Ayah hanya tertawa dan berkata dengan bangga 'Siapa dulu, Ayah…!' sembari membusungkan dada. Aku akhirnya ikut tertawa," ucapnya dengan nada geli.

"Oh ya, Ayah heran kenapa aku menaruh sebuah amplop putih ini di makam Ayah?" ucapnya dengan nada antusias, "ini adalah suratku untuk Ayah, surat dari Ibu juga, lho. Ibu sangat rindu dengan Ayah," lanjutnya sembari tertawa geli.

"Ayah, kapan kita akan melihat bulan bersama-sama lagi?" tanyanya. "aku rindu saat-saat aku dan Ayah melihat bulan purnama bersama-sama. Rindu sekali," ucapnya sembari meratap sedih.

"Ah," laki-laki itu tersentak, "aku tidak boleh bersedih. Ayah sudah tenang di sana. Aku tidak boleh mengganggunya." Dia tersenyum. "Selamat jalan, Ayah! Semoga kita bisa melihat bulan bersama-sama lagi, ya!"

Laki-laki itu mulai bangun dari posisinya, dia berdoa sejenak sebelum meninggalkan makam itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

Laki-laki itu menggangguk, "sudah, Bu. Mari kita pulang," ajak laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu—Sena—mulai berjalan menjauhi makam Ayahnya. Sementara wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum ketika menatap makam suami tercintanya.

"Anak kita sudah besar, Yah," desisnya sembari tersenyum. Setelah itu, dia segera pergi menyusul buah hati tercintanya itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pria paruh baya di langit sana menatap mereka sembar tersenyum tulus—setulus hatinya mencintai kedua orang yang dia sayangi ; istri dan anak laki-lakinya.

.

.

.

|Kasih orang tua sepanjang jalan dan sepanjang hayat, kau tahu itu?|

.

.

.

**F**i**n**

_**Author's Chat! **_**(Bisa langsung di **_**skip**_**)**

... *krik-krik*

Oke, saya balik lagi setelah lama hiatus. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya saya juga tidak mau hiatus. Tapi—salahkan otak saya yang sedang penuh-penuhnya dengan rumus-rumus fisika (dan saya benci dengan pelajaran fisika, kalau boleh jujur).

Ah~ _Muse~ _kau membuatku tergila-gila dengan lagumu! Jujur, saya tidak terlalu suka dengan music _rock_. Tapi, tapi, tapi, tapi, ta— #dzigh! #crash! #dibunuhduluansebelumselesai.

TAPI _MUSE_ KEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! XD *Kaito : Miharu… caps locknya matiin…*

Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih dengan teman saya, Akahito Adachi dan Gre Fukushu(—nama disamarkan)—terutama Akahito Adachi. Gara-gara mereka, aku terkena virus maniak _Muse_! Dan sekarang, aku seorang Muser (tanpa mereka berdua tahu, sih)! XD #bangga?

_*Cough_* apa ada author disini yang menjadi Muser seperti saya? Kalau ada, PM, ya! :D

"_Our love would be forever And if we die, we die together But lie, I said never. Cause our love would be forever." _*reff lagu _Muse _– _Neutron Star Collision_* #nyanyigaje | Itu _soundtrack _lagu _Twilight Saga,_ lho! #info. Kalau ada yang tahu, sih… -w-

#curcolselesai.

Ehm, jadi, kenapa saya membuat cerita dengan tokoh utama kita, Sena Kobayakawa? Karena saya rasa, Sena sangat cocok menjadi karakter utama di cerita ini. Dia 'kan, keluarganya lengkap. Maaf ya, Shuma-_san_, daku membuatmu mati disini. #menyeringai #dibejekShuma.

Ini juga bedasarkan kisah nyata teman saya—tapi dengan berbagai perubahan. Saya tidak terlalu tahu kisah hidupnya. Baru baikan, sih (._.). Dulu sih diam-diaman sama anak itu (diam-diamannya tanpa sebab, lagi!). Sekarang udah baikan, tapi masih ambigu rasanya kalau mengajaknya berbicara. Terbiasa tidak mengajaknya bicara—dan biasanya dia yang pertama mengajakku bicara.

Sebenarnya, ini cerita untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya (ulangtahunnya tanggal 22 Mei dan tokohnya bukan Sena, tapi orang lain—bukan Anime). Sudah saya kasih hari ini (23 Mei), sih. Entah, dibaca atau tidak. (._.) #_sigh._ Yang jelas, aku lihat dia memasukkannya kedalam tas dan dibawa pulang—entahlah, semoga saja dibaca.

Gendernya? Laki-laki.

"Kalau sama perempuan sih, mending. Sama laki-laki? Susah selesai!" Apa kalian semua setuju dengan pernyataan ini? Kalau saya setuju 8D

#kokcurcollagi? *dibunuh gara-gara kebanyakan curcol*

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini _kok_ saya selalu membuat cerita _angst_, ya? (OwO") Apa gara-gara terlalu banyak pikiran, ya? Entahlah.

Oh ya! _Thank's _buat **Levina-rukaruka **yang sudah mau mendengarkan curcolku di sms! Terima kasih, ya! Levina bikin aku lumayan lega :D

Oh ya (lagi)! Sekarang saya aktif di dua fandom, _**Eyeshield 21 **_dan _**Vocaloid**_! Sesekali ke FVI, ya! 8D

_Well, _daripada kepanjangan, saya tutup, ok?

_**Last word(s), mind to review(s)?**_


End file.
